webinternetfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
User talk:Msnhinet8
Welcome! Hi Msnhinet8 -- we're excited to have 網路搜尋 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse 請加入。 # 首頁| 蘋果日報 1. 李毓芬招供性感帶羞認18歲初夜(2010/03/16) 2. 阿妹滅分手流言爆乳迎何守正(2010/03/17) 3. 跳沙發撞破窗7歲童墜12樓亡(2010/03/15) 4. ... 娛樂 - 頭條要聞 - 副刊 - 體育 tw.nextmedia.com/ - 4小時前 - 類似內容 # 史萊姆的第一個家> 文字版好玩遊戲> 第1頁 反恐特種兵, 動作射擊類型遊戲，你接到上級指示要不計一切代價將恐怖份子消滅，方向鍵移動，空白鍵攻擊，數字鍵1~5切換武器，看你能不能順利完成任務哦！ 半糖綠茶 ... 最新遊戲 - 第2頁 - 第26頁 - 史萊姆第9頁 www.slime.com.tw/mail/game_1.htm - 15小時前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 1月- 维基百科，自由的百科全书 - [ 轉為繁體網頁 ] 1月是阳历年中的第一个月，是全年第一个大月，共有31天。 ... 英文中的1月（January）来源于古罗马的双面神杰纳斯（Janus）。 1月的节日／纪念日 ... zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/1月 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # AVNO1 AVNO1 ,,AV No.1 Blog : AV達人一劍浣春秋的部落格, 討論日本AV的世界，保證不轉貼，努力做最專業的部落格,我們有最完整的AV女優檔案，提供給大家與日本同步的AV排行榜 ... avno1.com/ - 類似內容 # 1週天氣預報 1週天氣預報 · 1週旅遊天氣預報 · 1週天氣概況 · 1週農業氣象 · 天氣週報. 發佈時間: 2010/03/19 16:30 有效時間:2010/03/20~2010/03/26. 溫度單位:℃ ... www.cwb.gov.tw/V6/forecast/taiwan/week.htm - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 外交部領事事務局 調整對美國籍人士申辦中華民國簽證之新台幣收費數額。2009/6/8; 自98年3月5日至6月4日期間免收泰人來台停留簽證費2009/3/3; 自98年3月1日起增列持有效美國、加拿大、 ... www.boca.gov.tw/ - 14小時前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 行政院全球資訊網 通訊地址：10058 台北市中正區忠孝東路1段1號 / 總機電話：(02)3356-6500. 我的E政府, 另開視窗 · 通過A+等級無障礙網頁檢測, 另開視窗. www.ey.gov.tw/ - 45分鐘前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 陽明山國家公園 訪客人數： 2 1 8 3 5 1 6 自2005.03.01 起瀏覽人次 電話： (02) 2861-3601 傳真：(02) 2861-1504 地址： 11292台北市陽明山竹子湖路1-20號[ 本處位置圖 ] ... www.ymsnp.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 全國法規資料庫入口網站 1個月 3個月 6個月 查看前20筆熱門法規. ::: Q&A · 服務信箱 · 網站地圖. 瀏覽人數總計. 34801642. 本月瀏覽人數. 1106701. 目前使用人數. 688. 電子報訂閱人數 ... law.moj.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 經濟部技術處全球資訊網-首頁 週一至週五AM 08:30-12:30、PM 1:30-5:30. 建議使用IE 5.x 以上版本，解析度1024 x 768 可正常瀏覽. 本網站為經濟部技術處所有，網站連結或進行轉載、複製， ... doit.moea.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 請加入。 # 首頁| 蘋果日報 1. 李毓芬招供性感帶羞認18歲初夜(2010/03/16) 2. 阿妹滅分手流言爆乳迎何守正(2010/03/17) 3. 跳沙發撞破窗7歲童墜12樓亡(2010/03/15) 4. ... 娛樂 - 頭條要聞 - 副刊 - 體育 tw.nextmedia.com/ - 4小時前 - 類似內容 # 史萊姆的第一個家> 文字版好玩遊戲> 第1頁 反恐特種兵, 動作射擊類型遊戲，你接到上級指示要不計一切代價將恐怖份子消滅，方向鍵移動，空白鍵攻擊，數字鍵1~5切換武器，看你能不能順利完成任務哦！ 半糖綠茶 ... 最新遊戲 - 第2頁 - 第26頁 - 史萊姆第9頁 www.slime.com.tw/mail/game_1.htm - 15小時前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 1月- 维基百科，自由的百科全书 - [ 轉為繁體網頁 ] 1月是阳历年中的第一个月，是全年第一个大月，共有31天。 ... 英文中的1月（January）来源于古罗马的双面神杰纳斯（Janus）。 1月的节日／纪念日 ... zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/1月 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # AVNO1 AVNO1 ,,AV No.1 Blog : AV達人一劍浣春秋的部落格, 討論日本AV的世界，保證不轉貼，努力做最專業的部落格,我們有最完整的AV女優檔案，提供給大家與日本同步的AV排行榜 ... avno1.com/ - 類似內容 # 1週天氣預報 1週天氣預報 · 1週旅遊天氣預報 · 1週天氣概況 · 1週農業氣象 · 天氣週報. 發佈時間: 2010/03/19 16:30 有效時間:2010/03/20~2010/03/26. 溫度單位:℃ ... www.cwb.gov.tw/V6/forecast/taiwan/week.htm - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 外交部領事事務局 調整對美國籍人士申辦中華民國簽證之新台幣收費數額。2009/6/8; 自98年3月5日至6月4日期間免收泰人來台停留簽證費2009/3/3; 自98年3月1日起增列持有效美國、加拿大、 ... www.boca.gov.tw/ - 14小時前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 行政院全球資訊網 通訊地址：10058 台北市中正區忠孝東路1段1號 / 總機電話：(02)3356-6500. 我的E政府, 另開視窗 · 通過A+等級無障礙網頁檢測, 另開視窗. www.ey.gov.tw/ - 45分鐘前 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 陽明山國家公園 訪客人數： 2 1 8 3 5 1 6 自2005.03.01 起瀏覽人次 電話： (02) 2861-3601 傳真：(02) 2861-1504 地址： 11292台北市陽明山竹子湖路1-20號[ 本處位置圖 ] ... www.ymsnp.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 全國法規資料庫入口網站 1個月 3個月 6個月 查看前20筆熱門法規. ::: Q&A · 服務信箱 · 網站地圖. 瀏覽人數總計. 34801642. 本月瀏覽人數. 1106701. 目前使用人數. 688. 電子報訂閱人數 ... law.moj.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 經濟部技術處全球資訊網-首頁 週一至週五AM 08:30-12:30、PM 1:30-5:30. 建議使用IE 5.x 以上版本，解析度1024 x 768 可正常瀏覽. 本網站為經濟部技術處所有，網站連結或進行轉載、複製， ... doit.moea.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Welcome To Taiwan Loading. 100. %. SKIP. Happy Park. 歡樂樂園. 時尚流行 驚喜感動. SKIP. Romantic Park. 浪漫樂園. 溫馨歡樂 多元浪漫. SKIP. Delicacies Park. 美食樂園 ... www.welcome2taiwan.net/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華郵政全球資訊網_查詢專區_郵件業務_3+2郵遞區號查詢 臺灣郵政提供的郵遞區號及相關郵件業務查詢服務。 www.post.gov.tw/post/internet/f_searchzone/index.jsp - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 醒報新聞網- ±2℃-- 「四不一沒有」劇場版？ 2010年2月23日 ... 原本懷抱著高度期望的心情去看±2℃，結果是非常失望的走出來。如果這是一個符號遊戲，±2℃是充分的利用了數字... www.awakeningtw.com/awakening/news_center/show.php?... - 頁庫存檔 # 2% - [ 翻譯此頁 ] Sells its own brand of fashion items and clothing. www.2percenthk.com/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 魔力寶貝2官方網站 2010-03-12. 《魔力寶貝2日版》進度公告. 2010-02-23. 『優樂卡』儲值平台整合公告. 2010-02-03. 2/2 UJ官網例行維護公告. 2010-02-02. 2/2 實體ATM線上購點異常公告 ... cg2.uj.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 雲門舞集2 您好，歡迎光臨雲門舞集2網站！ 曼波愛爆料. 愛神的箭射過來《... 每週一星宋宜倩. 最新消息, 雲門舞集2 2010年度演出計畫 ... 雲2情報站 ... www.cloudgate.org.tw/cg2/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Internet Explorer 7： Beta 2 下載*全世界最受歡迎的網頁瀏覽器的最新版本，適用作業系統如下：. 在Windows XP Service Pack 2 (SP2) 中，請下載Internet Explorer 7 ... https://www.microsoft.com/taiwan/windows/.../ie7betaredirect.mspx - 頁庫存檔 # EA | 模擬市民2 2009/2/13 美商藝電宣布《模擬市民3》新上市日期. 2009/1/13 專為Wii和Nintendo DS設計的《小市民派對》和《小市民賽車》. 2008/12/26 《模擬市民3》創造模擬市民介面 ... thesims2.ea.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Fancy Frontier 開拓動漫祭 若有應退費之社團在幾日後仍未收到，歡迎來信詢問circle@f-2.com.tw ... 有讀友卡的讀者劃播前可以e-mail service@f-2.com.tw 通知我們，以方便工作人員跟您確認寄件 ... www.f-2.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 【石器時代2】停止營運公告 由日本DigiPark研發，並且在2009年2月正式宣佈由因思銳遊戲總局股份有限公司取得台灣代理權的MMORPG【石器時代2】，當初以【找回線上遊戲最初的感動】為訴求，自從2009 ... www.stoneage2.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # three.com.hk 3G 香港 3主頁 · 全球的3 · 關於我們 · 和記環球電訊, ENG. 手機號碼：. 密碼：. 如果你是首次使用，請先透過 ... 幫助及說明. © 3 香港, 3客戶條款及政策 · 意見 · 網上遊指南. www.three.com.hk/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 iPhone 月費計劃 無限度月費計劃 客戶優惠 iphone 聖誕優惠 關於我們 手機搜尋 流動寬頻 3G 國際漫遊循環儲值咭 three.com.hk 的其他相關資訊 » # Mobile phones, Mobile Broadband & SIMs from 3 - [ 翻譯此頁 ] Get the latest mobile phones and Mobile Broadband offers from the UK's biggest 3G network. Go direct for the best deals on contract and Pay As You go SIMs ... www.three.co.uk/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 什麼是Service Pack 3？ Windows XP Service Pack 3 (SP3) 是Windows XP 的免費更新。 ... 立即取得Windows XP SP 3. 將您的Windows XP 電腦更新為SP3 的最簡單方式是使用Windows Update。 ... www.microsoft.com/taiwan/windows/products/.../default.mspx - 頁庫存檔 # 3的影片搜尋結果。 Kungfu Bunny 3 功夫兔第三集 6 分鐘 - 2009年11月26日 www.youtube.com 很黄很暴力女生为争男友脱人衣来源: 深圳卫视 ... 2009年3月29日 v.news.163.com # 中華郵政全球資訊網_查詢專區_郵件業務_3+2郵遞區號查詢 臺灣郵政提供的郵遞區號及相關郵件業務查詢服務。 www.post.gov.tw/post/internet/f_searchzone/index.jsp - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 萬王之王3 Online 官方網站 2010年3月5日 ... 【2010年3月18日】更新公告, 2010/03/18 ... 【2010年3月11日】更新公告, 2010/03/11 ... 【Blog】萬王之王3官方部落格 ... kok3.lager.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # .:忍豆風雲3:.webgame.:全台百萬忍者大亂鬥！ ... 雄霸天下Online, 天空之城Online, 絲路Online, 格鬥王Online, --WebGame專區--, 忍豆風雲3 webgame ... 忍3活動與公告部屋, 2009/02/26 ... 3月活動光與闇的對決. www.nindou.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Mozilla Firefox 中文版- 網路生活的全新體驗- Mozilla Taiwan, MozTW.org 網路上對速度的要求越來越嚴格，我們也為此持續改善Firefox 的引擎，讓你快上加快：Firefox 3.6 的速度較Firefox 3.5 提昇20%，更是Firefox 3 的三倍速。 ... moztw.org/firefox/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Three Mobile Australia: Mobile Phones, Mobile Internet, Mobile ... - [ 翻譯此頁 ] 3 Mobile, three.com.au for the latest 3G mobile phones and Cap plans for mobile internet, mobile broadband, mobile email, music and much more. www.three.com.au/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # Welcome to 3 - [ 翻譯此頁 ] 3 operates in many countries around the world, including Australia, Austria, Denmark, Hong Kong, Italy, Sweden, Ireland, Indonesia and the UK, bringing the ... www.three.com/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 明星志願3‧甜蜜樂章 【2006/7/28】有關明星志願3產品序號申請星光圓舞曲遊戲帳號之說明 ... 權益，即日起至7月31日止，請原本使用「明星志願3」序號申請帳號的玩家們，以「星光圓舞曲」序 ... stardom.joypark.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華電信 項目前置圖示, 中華電信行動通信救災搶修車隊正式成軍. 項目前置圖示, 中華電信二月份營業收入153.0億元. 項目前置圖示, 道奇台灣賽中華電信三平台全程直播! ... 服務據點 - 費率說明 - 產品及服務 - 服務電話 www.cht.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華電信 中華電信數據e時代的腳步，悠遊寬頻上網及加值生活，提供您娛樂及工作上的多元享受 ... 版權所有 © 中華電信股份有限公司台北市信義路一段21-3號 服務電話 ... www.cht.com.tw/Personal.php - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 顯示更多來自 www.cht.com.tw 的結果 # 中華航空公司China Airlines 中華航空自3月28日起每週3班直飛倫敦。中華航空提供多樣國際線航班選擇與超值機票價格，您可經由台灣與全球及中國大陸接軌！ 華航新增中國大陸13航點定期航班─廈門、 ... www.china-airlines.com/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # HiNet首頁 中華電信 ｜ emome ｜ 會員中心 ｜ 客戶權益 ｜ 線上繳費 ｜ 系統公告 設為首頁. 網頁 ｜ 圖片 ｜ 服務 ｜ 新聞 ｜ 影視 ｜ 音樂 ｜ 公司. www.hinet.net/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華大學-Chung Hua University 1990年創立私立中華工學院。1997年改名中華大學。 www.chu.edu.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 歡迎光臨中華郵政全球資訊網 此網頁使用框架,但是您的瀏覽器並不支援. www.post.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # emome 行動生活一摸就迷> 首頁 門號競標活動：99.3.... 讓黃品源的音樂,陪你一起... 用觸控手機看BBS超簡單... 超優時薪！中華電信強力徵... 「霹靂英雄音樂精選24」... AIKA online中. ... www.emome.net/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華汽車企業網站 2009年12月15日 ... 第三屆遠見雜誌企業社會責任獎，製造業唯一獲獎廠商 · 第11度榮獲天下雜誌最佳聲望標竿企業 · 97年度股東常會年報 · 中華汽車工業( 2204 ) 股市即時行情. www.china-motor.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華網龍遊戲社群平台 2010/3/4中華網龍2010武俠強檔新作《霸世王朝Online》宣傳官網今日威震上線 ... 2010/2/25猜燈謎贏虛寶中華網龍系列遊戲「元宵節活動」歡樂登場陪伴玩家開心過節 ... www.chinesegamer.net/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華醫事科技大學全球資訊網--迎賓頁 中華醫事科技大學形象動畫:以人本、健康、創意、服務為主題，呈現華醫的辦學理念. 華醫入口網 中文版 · ENGLISH; [ 班級課表查詢｜華醫新鮮人 ]; [ 師生線上服務： ... www.hwai.edu.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 歡迎光臨中華郵政全球資訊網 此網頁使用框架,但是您的瀏覽器並不支援. www.post.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 中文地址英譯查詢 3+2郵遞區號查詢 郵件追蹤查詢 全國營業據點 國際快捷/包裹資費查詢 中華郵政WebATM 國內包裹/快捷資費查詢 國內函件資費查詢 post.gov.tw 的其他相關資訊 » # 中華郵政全球資訊網_查詢專區_郵件業務_中文地址英譯 歡迎光臨中華郵政全球資訊網，右邊為快速選單, ::: 右邊連結 首頁 右邊連結 .... 感謝您的蒞臨，若您對中華郵政公司服務有任何建議， 右邊按鈕 請惠賜教 ... www.post.gov.tw/post/internet/f_searchzone/index.jsp?ID... - 頁庫存檔 # Hongkong Post 香港郵政 從事普通郵件、郵政速遞、集郵服務、匯款服務、物流服務等業務。 www.hongkongpost.com/ - 香港 - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 香港郵政<傳心意遞商機> 香港郵政「心思心意郵票特別訂製服務」，讓您自選相片製成獨一無二的郵票，是饋贈 ... 香港郵政「本地郵政速遞」以資源、經驗及覆蓋範圍取勝，為您提供快捷可靠兼且 ... www.hongkongpost.com/chi/index.htm - 香港 - 頁庫存檔 # 郵政 在 台北市 附近的本地商家結果 - 變更位置 - 返回結果 中華郵政 - www.post.gov.tw 中正區重慶南路一段122號 - 02-2311-0859 共 4 篇評論等等 » 中華郵政 - www.post.gov.tw 士林區臨溪街70號 - 02-2881-5624 共 2 篇評論等等 » 中華郵政 - www.post.gov.tw 松山區敦化北路340之9號 - 02-2713-3365 詳細資訊 » 在 台北市 附近的更多結果 » 記住此地點 # 中華郵政WebATM 登入時，請檢查讀卡機是否已經接上電腦， 並確定晶片卡已插入讀卡機中。 表單下載. 答客問. 讀卡機操作說明. 保戶服務. 中華郵政電子商務網. 中華郵政全球資訊網 ... https://webatm.post.gov.tw/postatm/index.jsp?_portal... - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 郵政醫院 性騷擾防治申訴專線電話：(02)2341-3256. 傳真電話：(02)2341-3789. 郵政醫院信箱：postal@postal.com.tw. 郵政醫院版權所有2009 All Rights Reserved. ... www.postal.com.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 日治時期台灣郵政史-新浪部落 2009年12月8日 ... 新浪部落,個人部落,部落格,日治時期台灣郵政史. ... 台灣郵政史. 暱稱：stampinged 正面評價：26 部落等級：池塘部落部落分類：文化/ 個人介紹： ... blog.sina.com.tw/stampinged/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 郵政e大學 您使用的瀏覽器無法正確顯示網頁內容！ 為獲得最佳的瀏覽品質，請使用Internet Explorer 6.0以上版本之瀏覽器。 如使用Internet Explorer 8.0，請開啟相容模式。 ... www.pti.gov.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 郵件追蹤查詢 - 歡迎光臨iPOST 感謝您的蒞臨，若您對中華郵政公司服務有任何建議， 請惠賜教 e-mail 顧客服務專線：0800-700-365，手機請改撥付費電話：(04)23542030 版本建議MSIE 5.0以上最佳解析 ... postserv.post.gov.tw/.../CSController?... - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 中華郵政工會 - [ 略過簡介 ] ENTER 直接進入. Enter 進入. www.cpwu.org.tw/ - 頁庫存檔 - 類似內容 # 關於 郵政 的網誌文章 99年第2季中華郵政發行郵票計畫- 新聞大字報 - 新聞大字報臺灣健康頻道 - 1 天前 ｛我的藏品～邮折｝《2010年邮政贺卡获奖纪念折》_孔融让梨_新浪博客 - 孔融让梨 - 2010年3月13日 让当当网和邮政崩溃的网上购物_决战匡城之巅_新浪博客 - 决战匡城之巅的BLOG - 5 天前 這個wiki 這個wiki是要做什麼用的?--航海小子（留言） 2014年5月21日 (三) 08:56 (UTC)